Carvina
Appearance Personality As well as being a goddess of magic and the hearth she is also a goddess of knowledge. She is extremely intelligent, clever, and experienced. She is also said to have a photographic memory and can't ever forget anything. She is a great strategist and tactician so much as she alone outsmarted all the Asten Gods, even Tigo the Asten God of Knowledge. Carvina according to her own admission loves Magic, Knowledge, and Family above other things or at least is the things she loves the most. Carvina is cool under pressure and isn't easily push into acting recklessly. However, even she has limits, such as in the with the Goddess of War Emmed. While Carvina is a Witch Goddess of the Zanir and a great combatant who defeated many evil gods she isn't a Battle Maiden like Emmed. During, a war with a clan of evil Gainotos Emmed bragged she wouldn't need her help. Carvina was offended by this and put all the Gianotos to sleep as Emmed wouldn't fight against a sleeping enemy. Carvina admits she doesn't hate combat but finds war for the sake of war distasteful. However, above all, she is a very family and friendly associated goddess. As the Goddess of the Hearth, she loves family and friends. At her home, she would be able to calm any god or goddess down effortlessly. She is fair and justice. When Tígo’s sons all proposed to her she decided to make a task for them. She combined a cat, fish, and bird together symbolic creatures of the realms of the Earth they lorded over. The task was catch this creation, thus giving all of Tígo’s son a chance. History Carvina was born to the Zanir Gods Sakvar the God of Music, Medicine, and Arts and Merto a minor Zanir Goddess of Protection. She was the only goddess born to the two rulers of the Zanir and is considered a High Goddess, being of a level beyond her siblings. She is the third ruler of the Zanir and is largely respected and loved. Carvina was the fifth and last child of Merto being considered the most powerful goddess of the Zanir, Asten, and Gainoto races of gods and second only to Vitalen's beauty. When she reached adulthood and mastered Age Magic the necessary mark to be recognized as a goddess, she was already famous among the world's gods. She had countless suitors. However, Carvina using powerful Zan'tre Magic foresaw if she got married and bore children it would mark the end of the Earth. To avoid this she tried to use Zan'tre to undo her fate. However, this caught the wroth of the Timira the Goddess of Destiny and Fate. As the makers of destiny and fate, they were furious at even a goddess trying to undo their design of the world. However, as Carvina was truly repentant and offered her magical talents as penance for her transgression. The Timira degreed three judgments for her. First, she could use Zan'Tre to undo fate for herself and others as a loophole, to the Timira's judgments. Second, as Zan'tre is magic to manipulate the forces and essences of the world she was forbidden from ever teaching anyone the art of manipulating destiny and fate. Lastly, she couldn't just undo fate without sacrifice. For herself, she could undo her fate if waited to marry once the Asten, Zanir, and Gainoto gods were at peace. Seeing as how often they were in conflict it was a difficult task for Carvina. After agreeing to these terms, the Timira told her when she would marry she would give birth to three children and no more. Category:Immortal Category:Goddess Category:Goddess of Magic